Final Fantasy IX: The Battle Continues
by TheSilverMage
Summary: The Battle Continues...when the long lost Zidane, finally reunites with Dagger, the unthinkable happens. Please R/R!!! This story continues from the ending in Final Fantasy IX. And yes I know i'm bad at summaries.


Final Fantasy IX: The Battle Continues.  
  
Before the ending: The tree was falling apart and Zidane was still inside. He was in emotional distress, as he watched his only brother die moments ago. His final words wouldn't leave Zidane's head. " Undo everything I have done, please forgiv." Kuja tried to finish, but his head fell softly on the ground and spoke no more. Zidane didn't know what to do. All those innocent people dead because of him, and he thinks he can take back everything he did with a simple apology. But still, Zidane didn't know what to think as he ran through the roots of the Lifa Tree.  
  
Zidane looked around and tried to find his way out, he only had moments to spare before the tree, with it's violent rage, would collapse. He continued to run north, hoping to find away out of there. Suddenly, a branch swung his way. Zidane leaped out of the way as the branch nipped his elbow. Zidane stood up and ducked back down again as more and more branches began to swing at him. Zidane was tired of these braches; he pulled out his dagger and stood up once again. Another branch swung, but this time he sliced it in two. He continued to defend himself, cutting more and more braches off of the raging tree. He finally burst into a run, thinking there were too much of them to take on.  
  
Zidane jumped over a part of a root sticking out, and ducked as another branch swung. His timing was right on. It was like a game, when a branch swings, duck or prepare to get hit. He looked around and finally saw an exit, but it looked impossible to get to. Violent branches were swinging back and forth near the exit. This was his only chance he thought. He closed his eyes, gripped his dagger and leaped forward. He dodged branches here and there. He juked left and right, until finally he was feet away from the exit. A branch swung low and Zidane flipped forward. At mid air another branch was aiming his way. He took his dagger, sliced in half and landed inches away from the exit. He turned back, looking at the angry tree and smiled. He won again he thought, and walked outside.  
  
Presentation of "I Want to Be Your Canary" at the Castle of Alexandria: As the viewers laughed and cried at the wonderful play, the newly appointed Queen couldn't join in their happiness. For the past few weeks, all she could think about is Zidane. Why did he leave me? Why didn't he come back? Is he dead? Is he alive? Does he want to come back? All these questions flooded her mind everyday. How could she live like this? She has a whole kingdom to worry about, but all she could think about is Zidane. Dagger continued to stare down at the play. She finally smiled as Blank accidentally tripped off the stage and fell on Baku. Baku began to shout and kick Blank, but then realized hundreds of people were watching.  
  
Dagger looked through the crowd. She found Vivi sitting on Amarant's shoulders, trying to look through Amarant's flaming red hair. Freya was sitting on a rooftop, enjoying the view from there. Regent Cid, Helga, and their new daughter Eiko sat in the front row laughing at Baku and Steiner was standing behind her, talking to Beatrix about new swords. She couldn't believe everybody was here, together. She just wished Zidane could complete the friendship between all of them.  
  
As the play continued, Dagger still couldn't focus. She couldn't enjoy the play with all those questions running through her mind. The play was finally ending. She watched as a hooded stranger stepped through the crowds and jumped onto the stage. Everybody's eyes were on the stranger, wondering what was going to happen next. The stranger stood there, looking up at Dagger. Dagger wasn't sure if the hooded man was looking at her, but then their eyes met. Those eyes she thought; she knew those eyes. A familiar feeling shot up and down her body as she looked deeply in the strangers misty blue eyes. The stranger finally revealed himself, throwing the hood back to show her who he really was. "Zidane!" Vivi and Freya shouted from the crowd. He came back Dagger thought. She finally leaped off her chair and ran to the doors, but Adelbert and Beatrix blocked her way. She stood there, staring at them, wondering if they were serious. But they smiled and opened the door for her. Dagger smiled and exploded through the castle halls. She hopped down the stairs, accidentally knocking down Quina and causing her/him to drop her/him Oglop Stew. Dagger apologized and finally reached the castle exit.  
  
She burst through the crowd, trying to get to the stage. As she ran, her Jewel was pulled and flew off her royal neck. She hesitated, thinking if she should get it, but she made her mind. Zidane came first. She finally reached the stage and climbed on up. Zidane stood there smiling, with open arms. She threw her arms around him, crying. He came back she thought, he finally came back. The crowd cheered as the two loved ones continued to hug. Zidane pulled away and looked straight into Dagger's watery eyes. He wiped her tears away with his fingers, and kissed her gently on the lips. Dagger returned the kiss and the crowd cheered even louder. "Zidane.why did you leave me?" Dagger asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm back now." Zidane said.  
  
They continued to gleam into each other's eyes until and explosion made them fall. A huge dragon zoomed out of the sky, landing on the roof of the castle. The people in the crowd screamed and ran for safety as the dragon flew off the roof and headed for Dagger and Zidane. Zidane pushed Dagger down and pulled out his Dagger. The dragon dodged his blow and flew up in the air again. Steiner ordered cannons to begin shooting at the bird, as the bird continued to grab Dagger. The dragon swayed down, claws ready to strike. Zidane gripped his dagger and jumped on the dragons back as it flew by.  
  
The dragon roared with anger, and shock violently to get Zidane off his back. Zidane held on tight, hoping to drive the dragon away. Dagger was still lying on the ground, putting her hands over her head. Blank ran to her, trying to get her to move. As he pulled her up from the ground, the dragon swayed down and attack again. This time the dragon knocked down Blank and grabbed Dagger by her arm. Dagger screamed, but no one could get to her. Zidane, still on the dragon's back began to attack the dragon's head with his dagger, but the dragon hide was too strong. The dragon began to fly upside down, and finally threw Zidane off its back. Zidane fell and landed on one of the food stands. The dragon roared, and flew off into the sunset with the Queen gripped in its evil claws. 


End file.
